Kono Chuunibyou ni Shukufuku wo
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Ketika tingkatan persahabatanmu diuji oleh Dewa RNG, ketika kau harus menahan malu karena ulah sahabatmu, dan ketika sahabatmu pengidap chuunibyou. #Syndromeloid #Warning di dalam


_**Disclaimer**_ **: Vocaloid © Yamaha dan karakter atau lelucon dari fandom lain yang muncul di sini adalah milik pembuatnya masing-masing**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typo(s), drabbles,**_ **ada** _ **hint shoujo-ai**_ _ **,**_ **dan** **hal-hal lain yang perlu diwaspadai, terutama jika Anda sudah mendengar suara** _ **'ninuninu'**_ **dan pintu rumah Anda diketuk oleh orang yang berkata** _ **"Moshi-moshi keisatsu desu."**_

 _ **Submitted for**_ **: #Syndromeloid**

* * *

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **01\. Ritual**

* * *

"Atas nama Otomachi Una, bukalah gerbang penghubung kehidupan dan kematian! Kau yang berada di balik gerbang, datanglah dan jadilah pengikut setiaku…"

Di atas meja kayu yang terbilang bersih, beberapa benda tipis serupa tali yang saling menyabung satu sama lain, membuat simbol serupa bintang. Tepat menghadap ke meja itu, anak perempuan berusia belia tengah mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Matanya dipejamkan sejenak seraya berkonsentrasi penuh pada indera di telapak tangan yang terbuka. Senyum kecil terukir, kedua kristal kembar kembali terbuka dan menatap lurus, sinis.

' _Aku bisa merasakannya… detak kekuatan yang berada di balik gerbang ini… kali ini… pasti!'_

Tangannya merendah hingga sejajar dengan garis pandangnya, mulut kecilnya menarik napas perlahan sebelum berucap penuh kepastian.

" _Summon_!"

Dan dengan cepat, jari telunjuk kurus itu menyentuh layar ponsel yang berada di tengah simbol serupa bintang seolah memotongnya. Mata gadis itu membulat seketika, wajah yang tadinya penuh keyakinan kini diselimuti oleh keputusasaan. Kedua tangannya menyangga berat tubuhnya pada sisi meja kayu. " _Ritual_ ku… gagal lagi…"

Dewa RNG memang kejam.

* * *

 **02\. Narsis**

* * *

Una menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yang tepat di depan mejanya. Nampaknya keberuntungannya sedang tidak bagus kali ini – tidak, sebenarnya keberuntungannya lebih sering tidak bagus ketimbang bagus, jadi hal seperti ini bisa dibilang normal.

"Bagaimana _gacha_ -nya, Una- _chan_?" gadis berkucir dua rendah yang sedari tadi duduk sembari membaca buku di meja tepat di samping Una, membuka suara sembari menatap wajah siswi SMP yang nampak kecewa itu.

Una meletakkan tangan kanannya di wajah putihnya. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V', mengapit mata kanannya di antara dua jari kurus. "Nampaknya hari ini pun, _Fortuna_ tidak memihak kepada diriku."

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum getir sembari mengelus pelan kepala gadis yang tertutup oleh topi berbentuk kepala belut tersebut dengan lembut.

"Engkau tahu, Kaai Yuki… sejak diturunkan ke dunia manusia, diriku telah dikutuk dengan kesialan yang tak terhitung."

"Una- _chan_ …" Yuki memandang sedikit kasihan pada Una yang kini ditatapnya dengan teduh, walaupun memang kata-kata gadis kecil itu sulit untuk diartikan.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi," paha kirinya diletakkan di atas paha kanannya. Dengan jarinya yang ramping menyapu pelan helai ungunya yang panjang, membuat poni halus itu terkibas pelan, kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kiri yang bersandar di atas meja, "kecantikan diriku yang tiada tara, bahkan Dewi Keberuntungan pun iri dengannya," ucapnya sembari menatap dengan mata yang menganggap remeh dan senyum licik yang terlihat jahil. Itu adalah _smug face_ yang teramat sempurna.

"Una- _chan_ …" tatapan kasihan itu berubah menjadi tatapan ' _narsis sekali anak ini_ '.

* * *

 **03\. Tangan Dewa**

* * *

"Kaai Yuki, aku masih mempunyai lima batu sihir yang tersisa, namun raga ini tidak akan mampu bertahan jika aku melakukan ritual lebih dari ini hari ini," tangannya mengarahkan _smartphone_ berwarna hitam pada gadis bermahkota malam.

Yuki menerima ponsel tersebut sembari tertawa garing. Kemudian matanya mengarahkan pandangan pada layar yang menunjukkan sebuah permainan _online_ ber- _gacha_ dan sudah tepat di depan _Summon Gate_ , atau begitulah Una menyebutnya. Sepertinya gadis bersurai ungu itu menginginkan karakter yang terpampang di depan _summon gate_ tersebut. Terdapat tulisan besar berwarna merah di atasnya, _'Limited Edition Summon'_. Pantas saja sejak kemarin Una terus menerus memutar _gacha_.

Dengan santainya Yuki menyentuh tombol ' _summon_ ' pada layar ponsel tipis itu. Tak lama setelah menyambung pada internet, sebuah pintu seperti terbuat dari logam berwarna hitam muncul pada layar ponsel pintar tersebut. Sekali lagi, gadis beriris tanah itu menyentuh layar ponsel, membuat gerbang hitam itu terbuka.

"Ah…" mulutnya membentuk lingkaran ketika melihat karakter yang muncul. Karakter yang terpampang pada _banner_.

Una yang penasaran pada reaksi temannya itu, segera mengintip dari punggung gadis bermata coklat tersebut. Seketika itu pula gadis itu langsung berseru, " _Limited Edition_! Ti-tipenya!? Apa tipenya!?"

Yuki terkekeh terpaksa melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang heboh itu sebelum kemudian menyentuh kembali layar ponsel milik Una. Di samping tulisan _'Type'_ terpampang jelas lima huruf yang membuat Una membuka mulutnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman besar, 'Anima'. Bisa dibilang tipe favorit para pemain game ini.

"Tangan dewa…" guman Una sembari menatap iri pada tangan Yuki, membuat empunya hanya tertawa pelan dengan garing.

Una pun langsung berdiri di depan pemilik helai hitam itu, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yuki sembari tersenyum bangga, membuat Yuki bingung dibuatnya. "Kaai Yuki, pemilik dari kemampuan yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh diriku ini. Berbahagialah, dengan tangan yang diberkahi oleh kekuatan suci tersebut, engkau diperbolehkan menjadi tangan kanan diriku yang jelita ini!"

"Tidak terima kasih."

* * *

 **04\. Kekuatan Sang Dewi**

* * *

Otomachi Una, 12 tahun, kelas satu SMP. Salah satu pengidap _chuunibyou_ akut yang telah dikenal Yuki tiga tahun silam. Selalu berbicara seolah dia sebenarnya bukanlah manusia, namun dewi yang dikutuk dalam raga manusia karena telah membuat kerusuhan di khayangan, atau setidaknya begitulah _setting_ yang dipilih Una. Terkadang membuat Yuki malu jika berada di dekatnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dirinya terkekeh sendiri mengingat perkataan Una beberapa tahun lalu.

" _Kaai Yuki, mata milikku berbeda dengan milikmu. Diriku ini mempunyai mata lain yang dapat melihat lebih dari yang kalian, para manusia rendahan, mampu."_

Secara otomatis pandangan gadis itu mengarah pada sosok di sampingnya yang tengah fokus pada _smartphone_ miliknya. Namun, saat itu juga tubuhnya seolah membeku ketika melihat topi berbentuk kepala belut yang dipakai Una bergerak, seolah menoleh ke arah kiri, disusul oleh Una yang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, "Fufu, nampaknya Penjaga Putih telah tiba," ucapnya sembari menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis di bagian depan.

Tak lama, pintu kelas itu terbuka, dan seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat Yuki terkejut. Bagaimana Una bisa tahu guru datang padahal dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah jendela?

…

…

…

Pelajaran terasa lambat, Yuki tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ekor matanya diam-diam mengikuti gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang tengah menatap ke arah depan sembari sesekali menulis sesuatu pada buku tulisnya. Lagi, ekor mata Yuki mendapati topi Una kembali bergerak, kini bagian matanya mengarah pada jendela yang mengarah ke luar – bukan ke lorong. Kemudian dia bisa mendengar Una berguman pelan, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan…"

Refleks, Yuki pun menoleh ke luar, mendapati langit yang mulai menghitam.

…

…

…

Kaai Yuki, 12 tahun, anak yang serius dan paling rajin di kelasnya, kini sedang tidak fokus pada pelajaran olahraga. Matanya sekali-kali melirik ke arah Una yang tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela, melihat hujan yang merintik dari dalam gedung olahraga.

Lagi, Yuki mendapati topi Una yang kini bagian matanya mengarah ke belakang, yang berarti tengah beradu pandang dengan dirinya. Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu serius atau apa, dia pun dengan sengaja melempar bola voli yang ada di tangannya ke arah gadis berambut panjang itu. Hasilnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main melihatnya, belum lagi Una segera berbalik dan menatap Yuki dengan mata meremehkan.

"Fufufu, Kaai Yuki, kupuji keberanian dirimu melempar bola sihir kepadaku. Sayang, nampaknya masih seribu tahun terlalu dini bagi engkau untuk mengenai diriku yang agung ini."

Yuki hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Jangan-jangan _mata lain_ milik Una itu…

* * *

 **05\. Kelemahan**

* * *

"Hei lihat, itu anak aneh dari kelas sebelah."

"Oh, dia, yang sering dibicarakan itu ya."

"Hati-hati, kalian, jangan seenaknya membicarakan anak itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalian kena kutukan. Hahaha!"

"Hahaha, apa-apaan itu."

Kata-kata itu terdengar menusuk di telinga Yuki. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang dibicarakan, tetap saja dia tidak terima ada orang yang mengolok sahabatnya. Memang sikap Una _sedikit aneh_ , Yuki akui itu, tapi bukan berarti orang-orang boleh mengolok-olok _kebiasaan aneh_ sahabatnya. Belum lagi, mereka mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan dan dengan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Una- _chan_ ," ujar Yuki lembut kepada pemilik topi belut yang sedang berjalan seirama di sampingnya.

Gadis beriris gelap itu dengan segera mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Tangan kanannya ditaruh pada pinggang rampingnya, sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya menghalangi lensa pengelihat miliknya. Bibirnya berucap dengan nada sombong, "Dasar manusia yang menyedihkan, biarkanlah api keirian membakar jiwa mereka. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, keberadaanku memang mudah menimbulkan rasa iri."

"Una- _chan_ …" ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Yuki.

"Ma-makanya aku sama sekali ti-tidak sedih, ya!" lagi, kata-kata mengudara dari gadis yang masih berpose sama itu, menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya secara horizontal.

Tidak tahu mau berekspresi seperti apa, Yuki hanya mengelus pelan kepala bertopi tersebut dengan sedikit panik, "A-aku mengerti! Su-sudah, sudah, jangan menangis!"

Mentalnya lemah.

* * *

 **06\. Bertambah**

* * *

Murid pindahan di musim semi memang cukup aneh, namun kadang dunia juga berkehendak lebih dari itu. Kehendak itu pula yang kadang membuat Kaai Yuki harus memijit keningnya dengan pelan.

"Perkenalkan…" seorang gadis belia berdiri di depan kelas, sosoknya tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan helai gelap yang bisa dibilang cukup tertata rapi, namun dengan hiasan rambut yang bisa dibilang sedikit _aneh_. Gadis itu meletakkan pungung tangannya pada pinggang yang ramping sedangkan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ditempelkan pada dahinya yang putih. "Touhoku Kiritan, individu yang akan membawa bencana pada dunia ini. Yah, mungkin karena kita seperti langit dan bumi, kita tidak akan bisa akrab, namun setidaknya salam kenal, wahai manusia."

Entah mengapa Yuki merasa beban hidupnya akan bertambah.

* * *

 **07\. Duel**

* * *

Langit yang cerah perlahan tercat hitam. Angin yang berhembus tak membuat kedua gadis belia yang tengah bertatapan dengan sengit gentar. Tak ada jejak main-main dari wajah kedua gadis itu, keduanya sama-sama serius. Ini adalah pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka masing-masing.

"Fufu, Dengar, Touhoku Kiritan, kupuji dirimu yang berani menantangku. Namun, sayang sekali dengan _level_ kekuatanmu, kemenangan hanyalah impian belaka," Una berkata dengan nada sombong yang terkesan menantang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan perutnya, dan kedua manik matanya menyorot rendah.

Pemilik mahkota malam tetap tegak, justru dia membalas dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Kaki kirinya sedikit bergeser maju, seperti biasa, jari telunjuk dan tengah dari tangan kanannya bertemu dengan keningnya yang putih, "Jangan sombong, wahai Dewi! Akan kubuat engkau berlutut karena beratnya rasa malu akan kekalahanmu," Kiritan membalas dengan nada merendahkan yang sama, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menunjuk Una dengan telunjuknya yang telah berpisah dengan keningnya, "tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan pelayan setiaku, Sang _Penyihir Hitam_!"

"Hmph, akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau _Penyihir_ mu itu tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan hamba setiaku, Sang _Naga Putih_!"

Dengan cepat keduanya langsung menarik lima kartu dari meja masing-masing sebelum berucap hampir bersamaan, " _Duel_!"

* * *

 **08\. Melankolis**

* * *

Dua minggu terlewat sudah sejak murid pindahan tiba di kelas Una dan Yuki. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki persamaan, Una dan Kiritan cepat sekali akrab, yah walaupun keduanya selalu bercakap seolah musuh bebuyutan. Di sisi lain Yuki senang karena akhirnya Una punya teman lain selain dirinya. Ya, memang mengkhawatirkan karena selama Yuki bersahabat dengan Una, dia tidak pernah melihat Una berteman dengan orang lain. Namun, di sisi lain Yuki mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang _tidak bisa tulus_ berbahagia ketika Una dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Cemburu. Mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat menggambarkan perasaan sang ketua kelas yang tengah tertinggal di ruang kelas yang sepi, sendirian untuk mengambil tasnya.

Gadis belia itu langsung menenteng tas punggungnya, kemudian menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tanganya sebanyak dua kali, "Ayolah, Yuki! Untuk apa kau cemburu tidak jelas, lagipula aku juga belum menjadi siapa-siapanya Una- _chan_ ," kata-kata yang mengudara tersebut lebih terdengar seperti ceramah pada diri sendiri. Namun, langsung teralihkan ketika dia mengingat kata-kata yang keluarnya dari mulutnya sendiri, " _belum_ …?"

Gadis berkucir dua rendah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan melangkah keluar dari kelas berhias jingga. Langkah lesunya membawanya sampai ke lantai bawah, tepat sebelum dia terdiam di tempat, melihat sosok kecil yang bersandar di depan kotak sepatu miliknya.

"Ah, Kaai Yuki, apa yang memperlambat dirimu? Apakah engkau tahu, membuat diriku yang agung ini menunggu dapat mendatangkan malapetaka pada dirimu?" menyadari Yuki yang datang mendekat, pemilik iris keunguan itu berucap seolah atasan yang memergoki bawahannya yang terlambat.

"Una- _chan_!? Kau menungguku?"

Seperti biasa, Una berdecak pinggang sembari kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' untuk mengapit mata kanannya. Dan seperti biasa pula, senyuman licik yang terkesan meremehkan itu terpampang pula di wajah putihnya, "Khufufu, bersyukurlah pada kemurahan hatiku."

"Ja-jangan salah paham, ya! Bukannya aku kesepian kalau pulang sendiri atau apa! He-hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku! Se-sesak… tolong…"

Yuki terlalu terharu.

* * *

 **09\. Kontrak**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaai Yuki, apakah engkau telah mempertimbangkan tawaran untuk menjadi tangan kanan diriku ini?" Una bertanya tenang sembari berjalan seirama dengan pemilik iris tanah. "engkau tidak perlu ragu, karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk menolak tawaran dari diriku ini." lanjutnya dengan _smug face_ andalannya sembari melakukan pose seperti biasa, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengapit mata kanannya.

' _Ada, banyak!'_ setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kaai Yuki, namun dia hanya memilih untuk tertawa garing. "Kenapa tidak menawarkannya pada Touhoku- _san_ saja?"

Anak perempuan berhelai ungu itu segera berjalan cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan Yuki, membuat Yuki ikut berhenti karenanya. "Kaai Yuki, sebegitu enggan kah dirimu membuat kontrak dengan diriku?" Una menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan sedikit mendongak untuk menyamakan tatapan dengan Yuki.

"Bu-bukannya begitu…" garis merah tipis sedikit terlihat di pipi sang pemilik iris coklat. Bahkan garis merah itu menyambung hingga membuat daun telinganya memerah seiring dengan wajah Una yang semakin mendekat. "la-lagipula aku tidak tahu apa kegunaan kontrak dengamu."

Una menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak, "Hmph, pertanyaan bodoh. Jika engkau membuat kontrak denganku, engkau harus menggunakan kekuatan tanganmu itu untuk menambah kekuatan pasukanku."

Wajah Yuki berubah, kini dia menunjukkan raut wajah datar dan matanya menatap lurus dengan kosong. Tentu saja dia ingat, belakangan ini Una selalu meminta bantuan Yuki saat melakukan _ritual gacha_ -nya. Dan hasilnya memang bagus-bagus, entah ini adalah keberuntungan Yuki yang terlalu tinggi atau justru kebalikannya. Dia jadi susah belajar karena hampir tiap hari, bahkan setelah pulang sekolang, Una selalu mengganggunya.

"Apa-apaan wajah itu? Tentu saja diriku juga menawarkan keuntungan untuk engkau. Jika engkau mejadi tangan kanan diriku, diriku yang agung ini akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" lagi, Una membuka suara dengan nada percaya diri dan senyuman yang serupa.

Yuki terdiam di bawah langit senja, otaknya tengah mencerna kata-kata dari sosok kecil di hadapannya. Dia berjalan mendekat, membuat Una lagi-lagi harus sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyamakan pandangan dengan pemilik helai gelap. Tangan Yuki mengambil kedua tangan putih yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya, meremasnya secara lembut dengan wajah yang mulai berubah sewarna senja. Una sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun, tidak lama karena kalimat yang mengudara berikutnya membuatnya juga diam seribu bahasa.

"Ka-kalau permintaanku… ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, bagai…mana?"

Itu benar-benar tak terduga. Sebegitu tak terduganya sampai Una butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut, dan mengulanginya dalam otaknya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum warna kulit wajahnya berubah seirama dengan pipi gadis di hadapannya. Lebih merah, bahkan bukan hanya pipi, Una bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya berubah warna saat ini. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang memompa darah yang seakan naik ke kepalanya.

"Te-tentu saja! Untuk diriku yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa, hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit… Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi…?" Yuki kembali menatap Una lurus, walaupun sebelumnya sempat menghindari pandangan langsung dengan permata jernih itu.

"Ti-tidak ada!" Una segera melepaskan tangannya yang sempat bertautan dengan Yuki. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menarik topi belut kesayangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, sebelum berlari kecil dan berucap dengan suara sedikit gemetar, "ayo pulang."

Yuki hanya bisa diam menatap punggung kecil yang mulai menjauh itu, ' _Curang sekali! Apa-apaan makhluk manis itu!'_

* * *

 **10\. Bonus**

* * *

"Una- _chan_ , bolehkah aku menyentuhnya…?"

"Ha-haaaa!? A-apa yang kau bicarakan!? Me-menang kita hanya berdua di kamarmu ta-tapi!?" terlalu panik, entah sejak kapan gadis itu mulai berbicara layaknya orang normal.

Tubuh kecilnya yang gemetaran mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran ranjang kayu. Namun, seolah tak membiarkan Una lari, tangan kiri Yuki segera menempel pada tembok tepat di samping kepala gadis itu, membuat Una tanpa sadar memekik kecil dan merapatkan dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Una- _chan_ … kumohon… aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" suara itu terdengar sedikit gemetaran, namun penuh keyakinan. Membuat Una memberanikan diri menatap iris gelap itu dengan lurus.

Yuki serius. Hanya dengan melihat matanya saja Una sudah tahu. Kalau sudah begini apa pun yang dikatakannya pasti percuma, Yuki tidak akan mau mendengarkan. Dan lagi, Una yang memang terbiasa _indoor_ tidak akan bermimpi menang secara fisik melawan Yuki.

"Ja-jangan terlalu kasar…" pasrah, akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Yuki tersenyum lembut, sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan tangannya kanannya mendekat ke wajah pemilik tubuh kecil itu. Mengikis senti demi senti jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Una menutup matanya yang sedikit berair, namun ia sudah mempercayakan semuanya kepada Yuki. Lagipula, hati Una percaya kalau Yuki tidak akan menyakitinya.

Waktu yang singkat itu terasa lama. Ketika telapak tangan Yuki berhasil menyentuh gumpalan lembut dan meremasnya pelan, seakan mencari kepastian, sebelum berucap lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Topi ini… tidak hidup…?"

* * *

 _ **~FIN~**_

* * *

 **Ruang bacotan** _ **author**_

* * *

Halo, para pembaca sekalian, Kuro 'Kaito' Neko kembali lagi untuk membawakan sebuah fiksi untuk _event_ #Syndromeloid. Mungkin diantara fiksi-fiksi lain untuk acara ini, fiksi saya paling nyeleneh, wuahahahahaha. *plak* Tapi, berhubung saya dapetnya _chuunibyou_ jadi saya jadiin begini aja deh. Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua.

Btw, soal ficnya, game yang pertama dimainin Una itu adalah game android yang sering saya mainin juga. Ada yang tahu kah judulnya? Enggak? Ya udah. *plak* Lalu saya juga memasukan beberapa _joke_ dari fandom-fandom sebelah, biar ketjeh gitu. *apaan* Oh iya, yang di cerita 10, siapa yang udah mikirnya jauh ke sono-sono hayo? *lu kali* Judul? Itu juga plesetan dari judul anime. *seketika digampar* Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa kenapa Una yang jadi _chuuni_ , salahkan game _Zetsubou_ V3. Carilah yang _seiyuu-_ nya sama dengan Una dan kalian akan tahu kenapa. *plak* Dan maafkan saya yang ngasup YukiUna, tapi gak apa-apa kan? Ya kan? Iya dong? *nodong*

Ok, sekiranya itu saja, yang tertarik meninggalkan _review_ dipersilahkan, banget malahan. Ok, nampaknya saya masih bisa kabur sebelum polisi datang. _Bay Bee_. *ngilang*

* * *

 **R &R?**


End file.
